drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fafnir
Fáfnir (auch Fafner '''oder '''Fagnir, dt. der Umarmer, der Greif) ist ein Drache der germanischen Mythologie. Er kommt im Heldenlied (altnord. Fafnir's Rede) aus der Liederedda und in der vor. Außerdem ist er Teil der Nibelugensage, wo er aber nur als Teil von Siegfrieds Vorgeschichte erwähnt wird. In manchen Versionen kommt nicht einmal sein Name vor oder die Identität von Siegfrieds Drachen ist eine andere. Am bekanntesten ist vermutlich sein Auftritt in Richard Wagners Opernzyklus "Der Ring des Nibelungen", der auf der Nibelungensage basiert. Geschichte Völsunga saga Die Völsunga beschreibt Fafnir als Sohn des Zwergenkönigs Hreidmar. Seine Brüder waren Otur und Reginn. Da Fafnir furchtlos ist und der stärkste seiner Brüder ist, hütet er mit seiner Waffe das Haus seines Vaters. Dieses ist mit Gold und Edelsteinen verziert. Die Sage erzählt, wie die Asen Odin, Loki und Hœnir beim Fischen einen Otter töten und häuten. Später treffen sie auf Hreidmar und geben mit dem Otterfell vor ihm an. Hreidmar und seine Söhne Fafnir und Reginn aber erkennen den Otter als ihren Bruder Otur. Deshalb überwältigen sie die Götter und nehmen Odin und Hœnir als Geiseln, während Loki ein Wergeld beschaffen soll, um den Tod von Otur zu sühnen. Die Forderung von Hreidmar lautet, dass das Balg des Otters mit Gold gefüllt und mit Rotgold überzogen werden soll. Es gelingt Loki, dies zu tun, indem er das verfluchte Gold des Zwerges Andvari stielt. Dieser Schatz enthält auch den Ring Andvaranaut. Odin hingegen weiß, dass Ring und Gold dem unrechtmäßigen Besitzer nur den Tode bringen können. Die Asen übergeben den Zwergen das Gold, jedoch weigert sich Hreidmar, seinen Söhnen etwas davon abzugeben. Aus Gier tötet Fafnir daraufhin seinen Vater, während Reginn fliehen kann. Fafnir zieht mit dem Gold in die Wildnis und lässt sich in einer Höhle auf der Gnitaheide nieder. Er legt sich auf das Gold, um es zu bewachen, und trägt dabei den Oegishjalmr (Schreckenshelm), der Teil des Schatzes war. Dieser lässt ihn langsam zu einem Lindwurm werden. Reginn hingegen schwört Rache an Fafnir. Er wird später zum Ziehvater von Sigurd Fåvnesbane (Siegfried), den er ermutigt, den Drachen zu töten. Dazu rät er ihm, eine Grube unter Fafnirs täglichen Weg zum Fluss auszuheben und sich darin zu verstecken. Wenn Fafnir darüber kriecht, um am Fluss zu trinken, kann Sigurd sein Schwert Gram in Fafners Herz stoßen. Auf dem Weg zur Höhle erscheint Odin Sigurd in Gestalt eines alten Mannes. Er rät ihm, mehr Gräben auszuheben, damit das Blut abrinnen kann und er nicht darin ertrinkt. Sigurd trifft Fafnir, der sich Gift spritzend zum Wasser schlängelt. Wie von Reginn empfohlen ersticht er ihn von der Grube aus und der Lindwurm verendet. Im Sterben fragt Fafnir nach Sigurds Namen und den Namen seiner Eltern. Außerdem fragt er, wer ihn gesandt hatte um ihn zu töten. Als er erfährt, dass sein Bruder Reginn seinen Tod verursacht hatte, weißsagt Fafnir Sigurd, dass er auch dessen Tod bringen werde. Als Sigurd das Gold stehlen will, warnt Fafnir ihn, dass das Gold jedem Besitzer den Tod bringt. Sigurd aber antwortet, dass jeder einmal sterben muss und es ein Traum wäre, bis zum Tod reich zu sein. Als Sigurd mit dem Schatz zurückkehrt, plant Reginn aus Gier, ihn zu töten. Er trägt Sigurd auf, das Herz des Drachen für ihn zuzubereiten. Sigurd tut wie ihm geheissen, jedoch gelangt, als er davon kostet, etwas vom Drachenblut an seine Lippen. Dieses erlaubt ihm, die Sprache der Vögel zu verstehen. Die Vögel Odins erzählen Sigurd von Reginns Plan, ihn zu töten und durch das Herz unsterblich zu werden. Daraufhin köpft er Reginn, verspeist das Herz und trinkt Reginns Blut. Fáfnismál Die Handlung ist der aus der Völsunga Saga sehr ähnlich, jedoch mit einigen kleinen Unterschieden. Außerdem beginnt es erst an dem Punkt, als Reginn Sigurd zu Fafnir sendet. Die vorherigen Ereignisse werden im abgehandeltRudolf Simek, Hermann Pálsson, Lexikon der altnordischen Literatur. Die mittelalterliche Literatur Norwegens und Islands, Kröner (2007), ISBN 978-3-520-49002-5. Sigurd will hier Fafnir erst seinen Namen verschweigen, damit dieser ihn nicht verflucht. Letztlich nennt er ihm den Namen aber doch. Fafnir stellt daraufhin noch mehr Fragen, z.B. über die oder über den Ort, an dem stattfinden soll. Als Sigurd zu Reginn zurückkehrt, verlangt dieser von Sigurd den Lohn für das Schwert. Sigurd aber sagt, dass Mut wichtiger als eine Waffe sei. Dann schneidet Reginn Fafnirs Herz heraus und trinkt dessen Blut, bevor er Sigurd befielt, das Herz zu braten. Während Reginn schläft, brät Sigurd das Herz und verbrennt sich dabei. Er steckt sich den mit Blut und Fleischsaft beschmutzten Finger in den Mund und fängt an, die Vögel zu verstehen. Neben der Warnung vor Reginns Verrat weissagen die Vögel ihm weiter, die Walküre Sigrdrífa, Tochter des Königs Gjúki, aus ihrem von Óðinn auferlegten Bann zu befreien und um sie zu werben. Im folgenden wird davon berichtet. Sigurðr nimmt neben zwei Kisten Gold auch den Ring Andvaranaut sowie den Helm des Schreckens und das Schwert Hrotti mit. Nibelungenlied Im Nibelungenlied spielt Fafnir keine große Rolle. Es wird nur erwähnt, dass Siegfried (wie Sigurd hier genannt wird) einst einen Drachen tötete und in dessen Blut badete. Dadurch wurde seine Haut hart wie Horn und unverwundbar. Jedoch landete dabei ein Lindenblatt auf seiner Schulter bzw. genau zwischen den Schulterblättern, wodurch diese Stelle verwundbar blieb. Später verrät Kriemhild Hagen diese Schwachstelle, und dieser kann Siegfried töten. Drachenfels thumb|Wappen des Adelsgeschlechts von DrachenfelsAngeblich ist der Berg Drachenfels im Siebengebirge der Ort, an dem Siegfried Fafnir erschlug. Jedoch ist dieser Bezug zur Nibelungensage nicht nachgewiesen. Nach dem Drachenfels ist auch das darauf befindliche Schloss Drachenburg benannt. Der Name Drachenfels selbst soll sich vom dort abgebauten Gestein Quarz-Trachyt ableiten. Jedoch wird der Berg schon mindestens seit 1149 Drachenfels genannt. Der Name Trachyt hingegen wurde erst 1813 eingeführt. Der Ring des Nibelungen Eine der bekanntesten Adaptionen der Nibelungensage ist Richard Wagners Opernzyklus Der Ring des Nibelungen. Fafnir kommt hier unter dem Namen Fafner vor. Seine Rolle wird von einem Bass gesungen. Anders als im Nibelungenlied, wo Fafnir nur erwähnt wird, kommt der Kampf Siegfrieds gegen Fafner in der Oper vollständig vor. Handlung Fafner hat in der ersten Oper Rheingold einen Bruder namens Fasolt. Beide sind Riesen, die für die Götter Walhall bauen. Nachdem sie über die Aufteilung des Lohnes in Streit geraten, erschlägt Fafner Fasolt aus Goldgier. Fafner verwandelt sich daraufhin in einen Drachen, als der er fortan den Nibelungenhort in der Neidhöhle bewacht. Als Drache kommt Fafner in der dritten Oper, Siegfried, vor. Wie in der mythologischen Vorlage tötet auch hier Siegfried den Drachen mit seinem Schwert (hier Nothung genannt). Fafner erkennt, dass Siegfried den Plan eines anderen ausführt und nicht sein wahrer Feind ist. Im Sterben warnt er ihn, dass sein Ziehvater Mime ihn töten und den Ring an sich bringen möchte. In vielen Inszenierungen nimmt Fafner bei seinen letzten Worten wieder seine humanoide Gestalt an. Die Vögel des Waldes empfehlen Siegfried, nachdem er von Fafners Blut gekostet hat, den Tarnhelm und Ring aus dem Hort zu nehmen. Danach erschlägt Siegfried Mime. Außerdem badet er wie im Nibelungenlied im Blut des Drachen. Der Tarnhelm ist Wagners Interpretation des Schreckenshelmes. Er erlaubt dem Träger, jede beliebige Gestalt anzunehmen. Darstellung auf der Bühne Einer der schwierigsten Teile der Opern-Inszenierung ist meist die Darstellung des Drachen Fafner auf der Bühne. Für die Uraufführung der Oper im Jahr 1876 in Bayreuth wurde Fafner in England gefertigt. Der Sänger befand sich im Inneren des Drachen. Bei der Aufführung kam es zu diversen Problemen, unter anderem wurden Bauteile des Drachen anstatt nach Bayreuth nach Beirut geliefertSüddeutsche Zeitung: Ein Saurier aus spärlich beschurzten Leibern. Deshalb fehlte dem Drachen der Hals, wodurch der Kopf direkt am Körper montiert werden mussteBR-Klassik: Temperament oder Wahnsinn. Der Kritiker Paul Lindau bezeichnete die Kreatur als "ein Mittelding zwischen Eidechse und Stachelschwein"Stephan Müller (2012), Bayreuther Festspielgeschichten, Wartberg Verlag, ISBN 9783831324187. Diese und andere Pannen machten die Aufführung zu einem finanziellen Desaster, es verblieben Schulden in Höhe von 148.000 Goldmark. Deshalb fanden die nächsten Festspiele in Bayreuth erst 1882 stattWikipedia: Bayreuther Festspiele. thumb|Fafner an der Metropolitan Opera 1887 Für eine der ersten Aufführungen außerhalb Deutschlands, an der Metropolitan Opera (kurz "Met") in New York, 1887, wurde ein neuer Drache gefertigt. Dessen Kopf bestand aus Pappmaché, der Körper aus Draht, bedeckt mit Lederschuppen. Darin befand sich ein Junge mit einer geschuppten Hose und Krallen an den Schuhen, dessen Beine die Vorderbeine des Drachen darstellten, während der Rest im Rumpf versteckt blieb. Mit den Händen konnte dieser Augen und Mund des Drachen bewegenProp Agenda: Behind the Scenes of an Opera-House, 1888: A Singing DragonProp Agenda: Here there be (more) dragons. Durch den Schwanz wurde ein Schlauch bis zu den Nüstern des Drachen verlegt, aus dem Dampf ausgestoßen werden konnte. Anders als in Bayreuth stand der Sänger hier unter der Bühne. Durch ein Sprachrohr konnte er so singen, dass es klang, als käme die Stimme vom DrachenProp Agenda: Behind the Scenes of an Opera-House, 1888: A Singing Dragon. Für die Met-Produktion von 1896 wurde ein neuer Drache gebaut. Dieser besaß einen detailreichen Kopf, der zuerst aus Ton gefertigt wurde. Daraus wurde eine Gipsform gemacht, und mit dieser ein neuer Gipfskopf, um den der eigentliche Kopf des Drachen aus Pappmaché gefertig wurde. Der Körper war aus Stoff, während die Beine des Drachen Kostümteile für die beiden Menschen waren, die sich darin befanden und Augen, Kiefer und Zunge steuerten. Der Holzschwanz wurde durch Gelenke beweglich gemacht. Außerdem hatte er Lampen als AugenProp Agenda: Here there be (more) dragons. Ein weiterer, ähnlicher Drache für die Metropolitan Opera, wurde 1910 fertiggestellt. Bereits 1913 wurde jedoch ein neuer Drache gebaut, an dem 1937 einige Verbesserungen vorgenommen wurden. So wurden z.B. die Metallschuppen durch eine Haut aus Leinen ersetzt, um ihn leichter zu machen. Dieser neue Drache wurde ebenfalls von zwei Personen bewegt, die sich darin befanden. Der Drache war bis 1947 im EinsatzProp Agenda: How to build a dragonProp Agenda: Here there be (more) dragons. thumb|Der Fafner aus San Francisco von 1935 Erstmals 1935 führte die San Francisco Opera den Ring des Nibelungen auf. Ihr Fafner, der nur aus einem aus einer Höhle ragenden Vorderteil bestand, wurde von Bühnenarbeitern betrieben. Der eigentliche Sänger, Chase Baromeo, befand sich hinter der Bühne. Sein Gesang wurde durch Mikrophon und Lautsprecher verstärktSan Francisco Classical Voice: Fafner Rears His High-Tech Head. 1947 baute die Firma Messmore and Damon , die bereits für die Dinosauriermodelle der Weltausstellung 1933 in Chicago bekannt war, einen neuen Drachen für die Metropolitan Opera. Er hatte bewegliche Kiefer, Augen und Zunge. Außerdem wurde die Bühne niedriger gemacht, damit der Drache besser zu sehen seiProp Agenda: How to build a dragonProp Agenda: Here there be (more) dragons. Ein weiterer Drache wurde 1967 eingeführt und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Salzburg, bevor er an der Metropolitan Opera auftrat. Leider gibt es keine Fotos dieses Modells, das bis 1972 im Einsatz warProp Agenda: Dragons of Yesterday and Today. thumb|We’ve got Crab Legs! Im Jahr 1986 versuchte sich die Seattle Opera an einer Neuinterpretation des Charakters, nachdem sie bereits seit 1975 mit einer eher traditionellen Variante gearbeitet hatte. Der neue Fafner sollte so groß sein wie die , ein 184m hoher Aussichtsturm in Seattle. Deshalb war nur sein Vorderfuß mit langen, dünnen Klauen auf der Bühne zu sehenSeattle Opera: 1986 Ring. Jedoch wurde diese Variante von den Besuchern wenig ernst genommen. Bei der Erstaufführung soll ein Zuschauer gerufen haben: "We’ve got Crab Legs!" (dt. "Wir haben Krabben-Beine"). Dies war ein Werbespruch des damals beliebten Restaurants "Sea Galley" in Seattle, und eine Anspielung auf die dünnen Klauen des Drachen, die an Krabbenbeine erinnertenSeattle Opera: 1986 Ring. Für die erneute Aufführung im Sommer 1987 wurde daher ein komplett neuer Fafner von der Seattle Opera gestaltet. Der neue Fafner war ein vierarmiger, Humanoider Drache mit zwei menschlichen Köpfen, die an die menschlichen Fafner und Fasolt aus "Das Rheingold" erinnerten. Körper und Schwanz erinnerten zudem an Alligatoren. Diese Variante erwieß sich als erfolgreicher und wurde auch ernst genommen.Seattle Opera: 1987 Ring. thumb|Der Met-Drache von 1987 Eine der erfolgreichsten Met-Produktionen des Ringes des Nibelungen stammt ebenfalls aus 1987. Der sehr unkonventionelle Fafner dieses Stücks wurde als Blob-Monster mit vier Tentakeln und einem einzigen grünen Auge beschrieben. Er wurde von innen durch 6 Menschen bedient, die die Gliedmaßen und Augen steuerten. Der Designer Günther Schneider-Siemssen nennt als Inpsiration den Film "Alien"New York Times: The 'Siegfried' Dragon: 6 Men in the Belly of the BeastProp Agenda: Dragons of Yesterday and Today. Im Jahr 1995 führte die Seattle Opera die Oper erneut auf. Diese Adaption spielte im 19. Jahrhundert, weshalb der Drache, auch Fafner-matic ''genannt, hier eine Lokomotive als Körper und eine Baggerschaufel als Kopf hatte. Gebaut wurde er von der Firma Ronco. Neben Feuer konnte er auch Stickstoff speien, um das von Wagner beschriebene Gift zu symbolisieren. Der Charakter Fafner blieb hier in seiner menschlichen Form und steuerte die Maschine. Siegfried musste sie erklimmen, um Fafner zu tötenSeattle Opera: Speight’s Wagner Memories: 95 Ring. Der Drache, der seit 2011 an der Met verwendet wird, wurde in Zusammenarbeit mit der Firma "Ex Machina" gebaut. Sein Kopf erinnert stark an eine Schlange. In der Presse wurde oft das wenig bedrohliche, eher niedliche Design bemängeltProp Agenda: Dragons of Yesterday and Today. Eine weitere Inszenierung wurde 2013 an der Seattle Opera gestartet. Hierzu wurde von Seattle Opera Scenic Studio ein neuer, sehr großer Drache gebautSeattle Opera: Seattle Opera Scenic Studios. Dieser ist als Animatronic voll beweglich und fällt durch seine beiden großen Stoßzähne aufSeattle Opera Blog: Seattle Opera Creates New Dragon for EMP Museum. Von den Mitarbeitern wird er liebevoll "Fluffy" genanntTeenTix Interview: Speight Jenkins, General Director, Seattle Opera. Seit 2018 führt die San Francisco Opera den Ring, ähnlich der 1995er Inszenierung in Seattle, mit einem mechanischen Drachen auf. Dieser ist in das Bühnenbild eingearbeitet und kann von den Darstellern bestiegen werdenSan Francisco Classical Voice: Fafner Rears His High-Tech Head. thumb|Fafners Klaue hebt den Vorhang zu Beginn von "Siegfried" in Chicago, 2018. Ebenfalls 2018 startete die ''Lyric Opera in Chicago eine Inszenierung des Ringes. Bereits vor Beginn von Siegfried hebt Fafners riesige Klaue hier den Vorhang leicht an. Als der Drache im Verlauf der Handlung selbst auftaucht, ist er als riesiger, animatronischer Kopf im Hintergrund der Bühne umgesetzt. Seine Klauen, ebenfalls größer als ein Mensch, aber sehr leicht, werden von Bühnenhelfern getragen und sind nicht mit dem Kopf verbundenClassical Voice North America: Whimsy Wields Sharp Sword In Mixed SiegfriedLyric Opera: Siegfried. Datei:Fafner_Siegfried_Metropolitan_Opera_1898.jpg|Darstellung des Met-Drachen von 1898 Drachenfamilie1913.jpg|Der Fafner des Münchner Hoftheaters, der bis 1913 verwendet wurde, neben zwei Drachen des Further Drachenstichs Datei:Fafner_Siegfried_Metropolitan_Opera_1910.jpg|Der Met-Drache von 1910 Datei:Fafner_Siegfried_Seattle_1975.jpg|Der erste Fafner der Seattle Opera von 1975 Datei:Fafner_Siegfried_Seattle_1987.jpg|Der Fafner von Seattle im Sommer 1987 Datei:Fafner_Siegfried_Seattle_1995.jpg|Der mechanische Drache aus der Aufführung in Seattle 1995 Datei:Fafner_Siegfried_Metropolitan_Opera_2011.jpg|Der Met-Drache von 2011 Datei:Fafner_Siegfried_Seattle_2013_backstage.jpg|Seattles Fafner "Fluffy" von 2013 vor dem Auftritt... Datei:Fafner_Siegfried_Seattle_2013.jpg|...und auf der Bühne Datei:Fafner_Siegfried_San_Francisco_2018.jpg|San Franciscos Fafner von 2018, mit David Cangelosi as Mime Datei:Fafner_Siegfried_Chicago_2018_02.jpg|Der Fafner der Lyric Opera von 2018 Weitere Adaptionen Die Nibelungen (1924) thumb|Fafnir im Film Fafnir war einer der ersten, wenn nicht sogar der erste, Drache in einem Realfilm. Im Jahr 1924 erschien Fritz Langs "Die Nibelungen". Wie im Quellmaterial tötet auch hier der Held Siegfried den Drachen. Das Lindenblatt, das auf Siegfrieds Schulter landet, wird im Film durch eine der letzten Bewegungen des sterbenden Drachen vom Baum geweht. Symbolisch rächt Fafnir sich hier also für seinen Tod. Inspiriert von alten Märchenbüchern und japanischen Gemälden sollte der Drache ursprünglich Hörner oder ein Geweih tragen. Dies gefiel Lang und seinen Leuten aber nicht, weshalb man sich für ein Design entschied, das von damaligen Dinosaurier-darstellungen inspiriert war. Für den Kopf nahm man sich Schlangen als Vorbild, da die Schlange laut Lang ein besonders furchterregendes Tier seiDie Nibelungen: Drache im Gipswald. thumb|Konzeptskizzen zum FilmDer Drache wurde auf versteckten Schienen über das Set bewegt. In seinem Inneren und unter den Schienen befanden sich sechs starke Männer, die den 15m langen Drachen bewegten. Weitere Helfer bedienten einen blechernen Ofen und einen Blasebalg im Kopf des Drachen, um ihn bis zu sechs Meter lange Stichflammen speien zu lassenDie Nibelungen: Drache im Gipswald. Der den Drachen umgebende Wald wurde aus Gips angefertigt. Laut Architekt Erich Kettelhut, der den Drachen entwarf, wäre der künstliche Drache in einem natürlichen Wald fehlplatziert gewesenDie Nibelungen: Drache im Gipswald. In der Populärkultur *Im nur wenige Jahrzehnte nach dem Nibelungenlied geschriebenen tötet Hagen ein drachenartiges Wesen namens Gabilun. Durch das Trinken von dessen Blut erlangt er übermenschlichte Kraft. Der Kampf soll auf Sigurds Kampf gegen Fafnir basieren. *Laut J.R.R. Tolkien ist Fafnir, neben dem Drachen aus Beowulf, einer der beiden einzigen echten Drachen der Mythologie. Er nahm die beiden Drachen als Vorbild für seinen Charakter Smaug. *In der RPG-Serie Shin Megami Tensei ist Fafnir ein Dämon, der als (meist) ungeflügelter Drache erscheint. *Der deutsche Name des Pokémon UHaFnir basiert auf Fafnir, während dies in anderen Sprachen nicht der Fall ist. **Außerdem basiert der Name des Drachen-Trainers Siegfried auf dem Mörder Fafnirs. *In den Marvel-Comics war Fafnir einst der König von Nastrond (in der Mythologie die Heimat von Niðhǫggr), der durch magisches Wasser in einen Drachen verwandelt wurde, und taucht wiederholt als Feind des Helden Thor, der auf dem gleichnamigen nordischen Gott basiert, auf. *In der englischen Version von Stanisław Lems Die dritte Reise oder von den Drachen der Wahrscheinlichkeit ist "high-frequency binomial fafneration" (übersetzt etwa: hochfrequente, binominale Fafnerierung) einer der Fachbegriffe, die die Konstrukteure Trurl und Klapauzius verwenden, die aber nicht näher erläutert werden. *In Miss Kobayashi`s Dragon Maid ist Fafnir ein schwarzer Drache, der auch die Gestalt eines Menschen annehmen kann, was er aber ungern tut. *Fafnir und seine Brüder Otr und Reginn sind die Namensgeber für drei Drachen aus dem Videospiel God of War. Wie in der Mythologie waren sie einst Zwerge. *Fafnir ist einer der spielbaren Götter in SMITE. Im Spiel hat er die Gestalt eines Zwergs, die Drachen-Legende ist jedoch seine Hintergrundgeschichte. Außerdem kann er sich in einen Drachen verwandeln. *Das Schicksal des Elfen Alderman aus der Magnus Chase-Trilogie von Rick Riordan nimmt Bezug auf die Geschichte von Fafnir. *Andreas Gößling erzählt Fafnirs Geschichte neu in seiner Kurzgeschichte Der verfluchte Ring. *Im Videospiel Soulcalibur Legends gibt es einen Boss namens Fafnir, bei dem es sich um einen westlichen Drachen handelt. Er wird letztendlich von Siegfried Schtauffen besiegt. *In der The Adventures of Alys-Kurzgeschichte Bluestocking von 1967 wird Fafnir in einer Referenz an die Buchreihe Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser erwähnt. Alyx erwähnt einen alten bekannten, kann sich aber nicht ganz an dessen Namen erinnern, wodurch sie ihn anstatt Fafhrd Fafnir nennt. **Ironischerweise führte Marvel Comics 4 Jahre später in den Conan-Comics einen Charakter namens Fafnir Hellhand ein, der eindeutig auf Fafhrd basiert. Mit Marvels Version des mythologischen Drachen Fafnir hat dieser nichts zu tun. *Ein Lied vom Album Berserker der schwedischen Band Amon Amarth heißt Fafner's Gold. *In dem mobile game Fate/Grand-Order spielt Fafnir die Rolle des Antargonisten und wird später ein spielbarer Character in der form von Sieg, welcher sich in diesen verwandeln kann. Trivia thumb|Das Wappen des Landkreises Alzey-Wormsthumb|Das Stadtwappen von Worms *In der Thidrekssaga kommt eine abgewandelte Version von Sigurds Geschichte aus der Nibelungensage vor, in der Reginn als Drache im Wald lebt und der Bruder von Mimir (Mime) ist. Mimir schickt Sigurd, den Drachen zu töten, weil er hofft, dass er dabei umkommt. Sigurd aber erschlägt den Drachen mit der Holzaxt, woraufhin ihm Mime voll Furcht eine Rüstung und das Schwert Gram schenkt. *Die Brüder Grimm vergleichen Sigurds Geschichte mit dem napolitanischen Märchen Der Drache. Sie merken folgende Parallelen an: **Der Protagonist erfährt erst von seinem Adelsstatus, nachdem er lange als Diener lebte. **Der Protagonist hat Hilfe von Vögeln. **Dem Drachenblut wird magische Wirkung zugeschrieben. **Der Antagonist befielt dem Protagonisten, den Drachen zu töten. **Der Drache ist der Bruder des Antagonisten. *In Anlehnung an Fafnir wurde der Drache bzw. Lindwurm zu einem beliebten Motiv auf den Halbbrakteaten der Stadt Worms. Davon abgeleitet ist der Lindwurm der Wappenhalter der Stadt Worms und auch im Wappen des Landkreises Alzey-Worms enthaltenGenWiki: Kreis Alzey-WormsStadt Worms: Stadtwappen. Quellen *Wikipedia: Fafnir Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Lindwürmer Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in der Musik Kategorie:Deutschsprachiger Raum Kategorie:Nibelungensage